


Memories of Black and White

by guava



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava
Summary: On recalling their first meeting, five years ago.





	

After getting back his Gamer Driver and his gashat, Taiga was in no hurry to leave. It was perhaps worth his time to catch up with Dan, considering that they had not seen each other in five years. Besides, Dan's office was more comfortable than Taiga's miserable hospital.

Setting his driver and gashat on the ping pong table he continued to perch on, Taiga turned to face Dan. He recalled something he had noticed earlier about Dan's appearance. Something that had nothing to do with his business at Genm Corp. Now that business was finished, Taiga saw no harm in voicing his unecessary observation, leaving it behind with Dan.

"Back when we first met," Taiga said, "Weren't you wearing the opposite of what you're wearing now?"

"The opposite?"

Dan looked down at the white blazer and black dress shirt he had on. Taiga must say, Dan's dress sense had improved since their first meeting five years ago. As for why he remembered the minute details of their first meeting, that he couldn't say.

Perhaps for Dan, the memory had long been buried under game development plans, schemes with the Ministry of Health and basking in the acclaim for being a young CEO. Yet after a brief pause, Dan's face lighted up upon remembering.

"Yes, I was wearing the opposite," Dan said. "I remember what you were thinking too. 'Seriously, a black suit with a white shirt? Is he going to attend a funeral after this?'"

Though he was obviously imitating Taiga, his tone was gentle and didn't anger Taiga. Taiga wasn't even irritated, just baffled.

"How did you know?" Taiga asked.

To add to Taiga's bafflement, Dan chuckled and said under his breath, "I knew it!" He begged his pardon a second later and explained, "I was just guessing based on what I know of the way you think. It's rather accurate, isn't it."

"It is," Taiga admitted. "And also rather creepy."

He ought to exit Dan's territory before Dan further picked at his brain. Actual games he enjoyed, but as for mind games, he would prefer not to bother too much with them. He picked up his items and rose from the table, when Dan held him back by resting a hand on the driver he had handed over to Taiga not long ago.

"What, are you offended?" Taiga asked.

"No," Dan replied. "You should talk to me like that from now on. You should say to me what you really think. We'll get to know each other better this way."

"I will," Taiga said. "You'd better not regret it."

As words were insufficient to express what he thought about Dan's request, Taiga jabbed the gashat in his hand into the centre of Dan's chest.


End file.
